Solid waste as same is collected in a municipal waste operation is being used more frequently as boiler fuel in commercial generation of steam and electricity. The waste is generally preliminarily processed before its employment as fuel, such processing including magnetic removal of ferrous objects and the shredding of the waste material. The shredded waste is then fed in metered quantities thereof to the boiler furnace. Difficulties can be encountered with respect to altering the feed rate with precision and quickly to take into account the variations as exist in the composition of the solid waste fuel with the corresponding variations of heating value of same. This in turn can effect the boiler steam generation rate in undesirable manner. In addition to providing the flexibility with which a waste solid fuel feeding operation can be controlledly altered to accommodate fuel heating value changes, it should provide for division and delivery of two separate, metered fuel feed flows from a single feed source. This requirement stems from the common practice of installing two smaller boilers in a steam/power generation plant rather than a single larger boiler in order to achieve greater overall plant reliability.